


In Another Place, In Another time.

by 101MysticMeow101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), M/M, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101MysticMeow101/pseuds/101MysticMeow101
Summary: Error, the Destroyer of Alternate Universes, has been sent on a mission. He didn't want to at first but... Curiousity got the best of him. And, after all, how could he refuse something that may potentially erase his nemesis, Ink, the Protecter of Alternate Universes. Nothing could go wrong with this could it?





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, first story, may be cringey but eh whatever, hopefully I will improve. I will try to post every two weeks!

Error had been sitting at a cliff in Outertale. He was knitting, and of course, getting frustrated. Error was talking to the voices, but to anyone else, it would've looked like he was talking to himself.

The Destroyer stopped and went silent. He had felt someone open a portal to this universe. So because of that, he put away his knitting materials and tucked his glasses in his pockets. He got ready to fight but then he saw Nightmare. "Error," Nightmares voice was more tense than usual.

The destroyer stared for a little than finally responded with a simple, "**WhAt?"** "We need to have a chat." Error raised a non-exsistant brow and questioned the word 'need' in Nightmare's sentence. It could mean a lot of things. For instance it could just be an exaggeration, or Ink could've messed up a timeline's story too much where it had to be destroyed. "**HoW iMpOrTaNt Is It?**" "Very, now come along," Nightmare responded rather quickly than normal. '_What did Ink do this time?_' Error wondered.

_Hey! Maybe you got in trouble_! A voice said happily

_Maybe you upset him.._ A more quieter but still a noticable voice

Error frowned at the voices. Creating more negativity letting Nightmare feed off of it. The lord of Negativity was confused but decided to ask later. It wasn't like the destructor was going to run off during the conversation. Besides, this was more important.

Meanwhile

Ink was doodling for the past hour. He was waiting for Dream to come so they could discuss their plans on how they could stop Error. The Protecter of AUs always fought with Error but wanted to befriend the Destroyer. He always thought the Destroyer was interesting. His bones were black, red, and yellow. He was always glitching aswell. Error's eyes were mismatched but not like Ink's. Ink's eyes were usually switching to another color and shape (and usually not the same color or shape for both eyes). The Destroyer's eyes stayed the same, his right eye had a white dot and was always squinting. His left eye was a black dot, a blue ring around the dot, and then a yellow ring around the blue. The glitchy skeleton looked like he was always crying but it was just his blue strings. Ink hummed while thinking about the destroyer. But then he felt someone enter the doodle sphere.

The protecter of universes got up and went to get greet them (knowing that it was Dream). "Hey Dream!" "Oh hello Ink." Ink noticed that the keeper of dreams was nervous, due to body language. Dream was shaking and fiddling with his sleeves.

"What's wrong Dream?" Ink asked Dream. "There has been alot of negativity in the multiverse. More so than usual." Dream responded. "Do you think its Nightmare and his gang? Should we get Blue? He is a good fighter but his brother will most likely get mad. Should we confront Nightmare or investigate?" The Protecter of AUs was getting a handful of questions. "Calm down Dream, it's probably Nightmare, we'll look into it later, and..." Ink looked at his scarf and scanned it. "We also have to meet up with Blue!" Ink grinned as Dream nodded.

"Do you think it would be okay with Blue if I brought Cross knowing what happened when they..." Dream slowly looked down at his feet. "I think it"ll be fine! Awkward at first but they both share a love for tacos so knowing Blue it'll work out!" Dream glanced up at Ink and smiled. He was glad to have a friend like Ink even though.. Dream nodded his head and went to go get Cross. Ink waved goodbye and went to Underswap.

He cautiously looked around and knocked on the festive house in Snowdin. "Hello Ink!" Blue said quite loudly. "Sadly my brother had gone to Muffets to go get some honey but where is Dream?" The taller inquired. " Oh! He went to go.. uh.." "To go..?" Blue questioned. "Uhh I forgot." Blue sighed sadly but then his expression shifted to an excited one, with a wide smile and stars as his eyelights. "The magnificent Blue has made you my wonderful tacos!" Ink chuckled then smiled. He followed the happy skeleton and was handed taco.

Then suddenly the door bursted open with a monochromatic skeleton with a red scar and Dream.


	2. Mission Accepted

Blue's face darkened at the sight of Cross. "So Dream, why is he here?" Blue asked. "O- Oh! Well, Cross here is my body guard, he prefers to make sure I'm safe so I hope you don't mind," Dream replied nervously. Luckily, Blue had went back to being cheerful and brought out a batch of tacos. "The Magnificent Blue has made extras just in case!" Blue exclaimed. The guardian of positivity let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you Blue, we appreciate it," Blue only gave a big smile in response.

Sadly Cross and Blue devoured most of the tacos leaving a couple left for dream and Ink. 

"Cross.." Dream sighed while Ink ate the last few tacos.

So while they were doing that , Error was... Facing some difficulties.

"**WhAt Do YoU mEaN bY i 'HaVe To**?'" "Do you not see the importance in this?" The lord of negativity was getting a bit frustrated by Error. "**I cAn'T sEe HoW iT cAn HeLp Me In My MiSsIoN,**" The destroyer hissed. "It may kill Ink~, your arch nemesis," Nightmare informed.

Error stopped for a moment and started to think about this. '**_This can kill Ink?_**' Error thought. After a moment, Error decided to do this mission, but he was still had his doubts. How can this kill the protector of AUs? It may not work but its worth a shot. "**oKaY i AcCePt,**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, sorry for it being short I had no ideas so kinda gave up on the chapter but I will make better and longer ones startijg next chapter!


	3. Dream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I forgot about the fanfiction! So sorry it took a while!

Nightmare walked out of the room as soon as he sent Error out. The embodiment of negativity sighed as he walked along the corridors of his home. He notices Killer sharpening a knife while leaning against a wall. "Hello Killer, why are you doing that in the hallways instead of your room?" asked Nightmare. "No reason," responded Killer. Nightmare narrowed his eye. "Are you sure?" asked Nightmare once again.

"Yeah boss, I just don't feel like walking ALL the way to the otherside," "Were you listening to our conversation, Killer?" Killer froze when Nightmare had said that. "Honestly you could've had the decency to hide," "Sorry boss, but will whatever you made Error do kill Ink?" "Thats for another time Killer,"

\--------

"Sorry again Blue," "Oh! Its fine Cross! The Magnifacent Blue shall not hold grudges over someone for something they couldn't contol!" Cross smiled and thanked Blue.

Dream smiled brightly at this scene. His best friend and guard getting along even though there were some difficulties in the past. Then the guardian frowned and looked out the window. Dream had a quite grim expression masked over on his face. 

"Dream?" Dream startled, quickly looked over to see Cross. Dream felt the magic rushing to his face in embarrassment. "Sorry, I got distracted, was there something that you need?" the guardian asked. "Yeah, you do realize that we have to go right?" '_Right, we have to attend a meeting_,' Dream thought. "I left a note for Blue so no worries," "Alright Cross, lets go!" he grabbed Cross's hand and made portal then went through.

\--------

Error sat down grumbling. The vast white void seemed to loom over Error while he was reading a note that was given to him.

"**WhAt Is A sTrAwBeRrY?**"

'<strike>_Its a type of fruit that is edible_</strike>,' a nice voice answered but sadly a more louder and ruder voice answered aswell.

'You idiot, how do you not know what a strawberry is?! Its a **FUNK**ing fruit!'

Silence was brought until SOMEONE broke it. "Yo wassup mah radical brotato chip!" Fresh greeted quite loudly. "**gO tHe FUNK AwAy YoU aBoMiNaTiOn Of A bEiNg**," Error screeched as Fresh's grin grew wider. "Nah brah, dat ain't rad. I heard dat you was havin' some trouble with some totally rad words dere!"

Error could only cringe at the parasite. Even if he did attack Fresh, he'd only kill the body and not the parasite itself. Suddenly Fresh snatched the paper out of Error's hands. "**FrEsH yOu AbOmInAtIoN oF a RADHoLe!**" "Is okay brah, I won't tell any rad peeps and I'll help, dat sound radical brotato chip?" The glitch groaned and nodded his head, the quicker he leaves the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Error.
> 
> Anyways, sorry again I hope I won't forget again!


	4. Strawberries

"Dere you go broski! Now ya know what dem rad words mean, but now I gotta go brah," ~**UNFRESH**~ Error could only stare at the spot where Fresh was. Error was a little, no scratch that, Error was filled with confusion. "**GuEsS i KnOw WhAt A sTrAwBeRrY lOoKs LiKe NoW****,**" he mumbled to himself.

The destroyer opened a portal and went through. "**bUt WhErE aM i GoNnA fInD iT?**" He looked around and luckily, there was a batch of strawberries nearby. "**i GuEsS tHaTs ThAt**," Error mumbled as he walked over. "**WhY dOeS nIgHtMaRe WaNt ThIs AnD hOw CaN tHiS kiLl InK?**" He began plucking the strawberries off until he had a handful.

\--------

Ink left Blue's house shortly after Dream and Cross left. He went to the Doodlesphere and started sketching. He wanted to go to the meeting but he wasn't invited so he just forgot about it.

Ink sighed, as much as he likes drawing it was just a bit too boring. Ink decided he should go annoy Error, now he just need to find him. The Protector looked at all the AUs, observing any differences in code. He found an AU with a glitched piece of code in it. FruitTale.

Ink stared for a little. "Why would Error be there? He never showed any interest for fruits.. _Did he_?" He quickly scanned his scarf but nothing mentions anything about fruit. "Maybe its a new interest!"

Ink went to FruitTale and decided to go ask Strawberry, the Frisk there, if they saw Error. "Heya Strawberry!" Ink grinned. "Oh hello Ink! What brings you here?" Strawberry asks. "Oh well, you know Error right?" "Yes Ink, it's the guy with a black and red skeletal frame with glitches and errors all over his body right?" Ink's grin grew wider and nodded.

"Have you seen him?" "Yeah he was picking strawberries but I didn't want to talk to him, I was kind of intimated," Strawberry chuckled in embarrassment. "I'm pretty sure he's still there actually you can go check," they added on as they pointed to a pathway. Ink nodded and thanked them as they continued on with his quest.

He saw Error crouching, while holding something in his hand. Ink creeped up behind Error. "Heya Error, whaddya doing?" Ink chuckled as Error screeched. "**Go AwAy InK, i'M bUsY**," mumbled Error after screaming his nonexsistent lungs out. "Aww, don't tell your best bud to go away!" Error groaned. "**nO iNk We ArE nOt FrIeNdS,**"


	5. A Lover!?

"Well okay, if you're sure! But what ARE you doing?" Error scowled. "ItS nOnE oF yOuR bUsInEsS," Ink grinned and chuckled. "Are you picking strawberries to eat? Thought you only liked chocolate!" Error grumbled something inaudible. **"i'M gEtTiNg ThEsE fOr SoMeOnE,**"

The protector had puked out ink and then drank some paint. "You have a lover!? Who are they? Are they nice? Would you do anything for them?" Ink kept babbling while Error was getting extremely flustered.

"**nO, s- ShUt Up! I dOn'T LiKe AnyONe! I'M jusT GETtinG thEm fOr NiGhTm-**" "Nightmare is your lover? Woah, guess I should've seen that coming. The destroyer and the being of negativity.. Makes sense!" Ink cut off Error, Error's face was glowing bright blue.

The voices were howling with laughter while mocking him. His face somehow became even more blue as Ink kept rambling about Error and Nightmare. "You should also get him flowers! Hmm, what type though... Oh! You should get him Black Dahlias! Those would look great with Nightmare. Can I pai-" "**SHUt uP YoU BLAbbErINg SquID!**"

"Okay geez pal, didn't mean to rattle your bones!" Error groaned. "**sQuId, I fEeL nOtHiNg FoR nIgHtMaRe, JuSt GeTtInG tHeM fOr SoMeThInG iN rEtUrN,**" Ink nodded. "Wait, what were we talking about again?" Error only glared towards Ink before opening a portal and going in.

"Huh, must be in a bad mood, what now?" Ink thought for a moment before grinning. "I'll go visit Dream!"

\--------

"<strike>Poor little Error got made fun of, you okay?</strike> " a voiced asked, seemed niced but was still mocking him. Anyways, why was he getting called little? The little inksplat was smaller than him. But to respond he only growled.

"**stuPId vOICeS, sTuPiD iNk, iDiOtiC fReSh, AnD mOrOnIc NiGhTmArE,**" Error ended up complaining to the voices and mainly himself about all the people he thought were idiotic. The glitch seemed like a child until his vocabulary became more colorful and creative. Sadly fresh wasn't there to sensor so pity the poor voices even though they mocked Error.

Error decided to finish the Sans he was making earlier. He got the puppet and started to work on it. "**i'LL mAke tHIS a BeTtEr AnD nIcEr VeRsIoN oF iNk,**"

\--------

The negative being was in his room grumbling. "My goodness, how long does it take to pick strawberries," Nightmare murmured. After a while he decided to get some food. As he was walking down the hall he noticed Dust and Horror. They were conversing about victims and what the best way to kill monsters was. "You should eat them before they dust," Horror stated as if it were obvious. "You shouldn't waste food Dust," "Yeah you shouldn't waste food but you don't eat monsters, you should kill them quickly and get the EXP before they kill you," Dust countered. Nightmare facedpalmed before continuing down the hall.


	6. A long sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it isn't long. I had writers block and I was kinda lazy. I promise the next chapter will be longer

"**PeRfEcT!**" Error exclaimed but then went silent. "**sHoOt, FoRgOt AbOuT nIgHtMaRe,**" he opened a portal to the negative being's home. Its wasn't anything special, just a very large two story house. Okay maybe it was more so of a mansion but Nightmare didn't pay for it.

Error stepped through the portal and wandered through the corridors. It was quite dark and creaky. The halls were filled with either black or mulberry colored decor. It looked like something you'd see in a haunted house.

"**NiGhTmARe? WhErE aRe YoU?**" Error yelled into the hall. A response was heard from a room on his left. The glitch waltzed in to the room and found Nightmare drinking tea while reading a book. "You're finally here Error, what took you so long?" Nightmare inquired. "**wEll If YoU rEaLLy WaNnA kNoW, i DiD gEt YoU sOmE sTrAwBeRriEs BuT iNk CaMe AnD sTaRtEd AnNoYiNg Me So I wEnT tO tHe AnTI VoiD tO caLM dOwN,**" Error explained. "You could've just said that Ink was annoying and not give me a story," the negative being frowned. The glitch only shrugged in response and gave him the strawberries.

\--------

"Dream, are you sure you want to do this? Perhaps we could find someone else," the Gaster from Reapertale, Enchant, offered. "It's fine, it would be alot harder for someone else to do it, plus I'm willing to take the risk," Dream smiled. "Plus I have Cross to help me," Cross blushed slightly and pulled his scarf up.

"Heya Dream!" a voice shouted. Dream looked around and saw Ink. The guardian of positivity sighed. '_This is gonna be a long day isn't it,_'


	7. A Suggestion

"Ink, why are you here? You're not supposed to be here," Dream asked. "Why, is this some type of meeting?" Ink asked while looking around. "Yeah..? You weren't invited, I told you this," The being of positivity sighed in slight annoyance. "Oh, well can I stay?" Ink grinned. Dream hesitently nodded, only because the meeting was almost over.

When the meeting was over, Ink was quite confused. "Man, I wish I was there for the whole time, I probably would've understand more," the protector muttered sadly. "Ink, you weren't even supposed to be here," Cross had said with annoyance. Ink only shrugged with a lopsided smile in response.

The guardian giggled at the two but was curious about something. "Ink why did you go to the meeting? Didn't you write it down on your scarf?" Dream asked. Ink shook his head no. The guard raised his nonexistent skelebrow while Dream tilted his head and asked why. "I dunno, probably decided that it was something I wouldn't need to remember. For why I went, I think I was bored and decided to visit you," the squid explained.

"Ink, you should really make some universal phone, it would make life easier for us and the others," Dream suggested. Ink nodded and wrote it down on his scarf.

\--------

"**So NoW i NeEd To GeT a NeRiUm OlEaNdEr FlOwEr?**" Error asked. Nightmare nodded and said, "It's the most poisonous flower, you can find it in SurfaceTale in Alphys's lab, but be careful when handling it." Error grinned and opened a portal to the AU. '_**I've been thinking about destroying that AU anyways,**_' he had thought while entering the AU.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter!


	8. Discontinued

I'm gonna put this story on haitus  
I didnt really plan out the storyline and I don't know how to continue it. I also don't feel motivated to finish it.  
I will rewrite it but for now I'm just gonna do some oneshots to practice my writing skills and themes.

Sorry if you liked this so far, but I will rewrite it one day. (Maybe when I have a plot line)

Sorry again

**Author's Note:**

> I will put the heights here just incase if you were all confused.
> 
> Ink is 4.9  
Error is 5.3  
Blue is 5.3  
Cross is 5.5  
Dream is 5.0  
Uncorrupted Nightmare is 5.0  
Nightmare is 5.7
> 
> I felt like it was need because some people have different opinions and I kinda just like short sanses!


End file.
